Seeing You Again
by Niamh2816
Summary: When Katniss is finally on the road to recovery from the damage of the games and the war, a reunion is put in place for all the survivors of the war to meet again. Katniss is totally against the idea but when Peeta changes her mind will she able to deal with who she sees again. Katniss/Peeta. Katniss/Gale. Katniss and Peeta's daughter and son.


**_Seeing You Again_**

"It was hard to lose you, but it's even harder to see you again."

When Katniss is finally on the road to recovery from the damage of the games and the war, a reunion is put in place for all the survivors of the war to meet again. Katniss is totally against the idea but when Peeta changes her mind will she able to deal with who she sees again.

* * *

"For the last time Peeta, no way! No way, am I going to go back to the Capitol to see those people again while dragging our children along for the ride. God knows what they have planned for us! They'll probably want to dress us all up in ridiculous clothing, take family portraits- omph" Katniss says angrily, while furiously chopping vegetables for their stew.

"Katniss, just listen." Peeta says, leaning against the nearest kitchen counter to Katniss. "You heard what Doctor Aurelius said, this would be a good test for us, it will help us to have closure on everything that has happened. Can you just keep an open mind for me, I want to do this! It will help me too, Katniss, I will be able to get closure. It could do us both good." Peeta says.

"Do us both good."Katniss scoffs. "How would going back to that place help, don't you remember what that place represents Peeta!"Katniss yells, waving the knife in her hand around in the air.

"Of course I do! You know what, lets just talk about this when we see Doctor Aurelius when he's here in the next few weeks. Okay? Just calm down." Peeta says, while wrapping his arms around Katniss's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You really know how to push my buttons, don't you?"Katniss says, trying to keep a serious tone while the tension leaves her body.

"Yeah. It's all in your best interest really, makes you come alive. You become your own feisty self." Peeta laughs.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Katniss, laughs sarcastically. "Now are you going to help cook dinner, or are you just going to be Haymitch's double? Sitting around, being lazy and eating what someone else has prepared? Huh?"Katniss mocks.

"Play nice, Katniss."Peeta simpers.

Peeta lets go of his hold on Katniss and makes his way over to the fridge, searching for something else to eat instead of Katniss's soon to be burned stew, when their four years old daughter, Willow, enters the room with a sleepy expression on her face. Katniss had just put two years old, Rye, to bed in his cot a few hours ago after walking to town to see their daddy at work which had also exhausted Willow as she fell asleep straight away on the living room sofa. Willow rubs her little eyes while holding her blanket and teddy tightly in her other arm and yawns widely. Peeta sees the previous tension and anger on Katniss's face immediately fade away, replaced with an expression Peeta can only identify as one owned only by mothers, a mixture between adoration, love and a mother bear protective of its tiny cub.

Katniss wipes her hands on the kitchen tee-towel and makes her way towards Willow smiling gently. Peeta heads straight to the unoccupied work surface that Katniss left Katniss pulls out the closest wooden kitchen chairs and sits down. She sits down and Willow makes her way towards her mommy and sits down on her lap. Katniss immediately wraps her arms tightly around her daughter and rocks herself and her daughter softly side to side.

"Well sleepy head, did you have a nice little sleep?"Katniss says, pressing a kiss to Willow's temple.

"Yeah mommy, ruby the rabbit was very sleepy too. She's ready to hop hop."Willow says, twisting around with her wide blue eyes shining with innocence.

"Well how about, after dinner we all go down to the pond and Ruby can hop around and you can run around with her and feed the duckies. How does that sound?"Katniss suggests.

"Yeah mommy! Can Rye come too?"Willow asks sweetly.

"Of course. Then we could go see Sae and then come home and have some dinner. How about that? Does that sound like a plan, monkey?"Katniss asks, while tickling Willow's tummy.

"Monkey, oh monkey."Willow says, while laughing hysterically. "Down, down!"Willow says, while trying to avoid her mommy's tickling fingers.

When Katniss finally lets Willow go she watches her run back into the sitting room, while herself and Peeta both chuckle humorously. Ever since the couple brought Willow to the petting zoo in District eleven, Willow has had an obsession with all types of animals but mostly monkeys. They decided to bring Willow to the zoo because during Katniss's second pregnancy, they felt they needed to spend as much time and attention on Willow to make sure she knew she was just as important as the new baby.

Both Willow and Rye are adored by the people of district twelve, which gave the couple, especially Katniss, peace of mind when the photographers come snooping looking to take pictures of the famous star-crossed lovers darling children. It had been worse when the first pregnancy was obvious, having it announced on a daily celebrity new television show with attached photos of a glowing pregnant Katniss walking hand in hand with Peeta with her lovely growing bump.

When Katniss had gone into labour in the newly built hospital, they had a corridor to themselves due to the high attention of the public wanting to see the child of the mockingjay. When Katniss brought Willow with her to the Mellark bakery she had to cover infant Willow with a blanket in her arms in order to prevent the photographers taking advantage of taking pictures of her daughter. What distressed Katniss most was the distress of Willow and her high pitched cries filled with fear caused by the flashing lights swarming her. It took a great deal of persuasion from both Peeta and Haymitch for Katniss to bring Willow back out into public.

When Willow was two years old, Katniss brought her to the pond to feed the 'duckies', Willow was dressed in her favourite purple wellies, hat and jacket, along with her black pants tucked into her wellies that she thought matched her pretty long black hair, identical to her mothers. She was holding Katniss's hand with her tiny thumb in her mouth while watching the ducks swim towards them, Willow would squeal and move closer to Katniss when the ducks would make their way towards them.

Willow at one stage got so frightened of the ducks, she held her arms out for Katniss to lift her up off the ground. She snuggled her head between her mother's collarbones while sucking her thumb. Katniss had passed Willow the bread and she started throwing the bread towards the ducks. Eventually, Katniss had let Willow back down on the ground because Willow became fascinated with the ducks and started giggling when the ducks started racing each other to get to the bread. Willow was all about her mommy at that age, she still is, she would go nowhere unless her tiny hand was in her mommy's bigger hand.

Katniss held her daughter's hand while croutching down on the ground beside her, laughing together while feeding the ducks. Out of the corner of her eye, Katniss caught a glimpse of a bright light flashing away in their direction. Willow followed her mother's gaze, then had turned to Katniss and asked her what were all the flashing lights and Katniss felt horrible, she realised what her children would have to go grow up and deal with just because who they were and who were their parents and what they had done.

Long after the kids had gone to bed, Peeta and Katniss stayed up talking and talking about the invitation. Katniss could only think about who she would be facing, and one person stuck in her mind the most.

Gale.

* * *

_Well here is chapter one, more to come since I'm on summer break. _

_Let me know what you think._

_Favourite, Follow, Review._

_Niamh._


End file.
